Armlet
:This article covers the recurring armor and Accessory type known as Armlets. For the page that covers Rings as an Accessory, see Rings. Armlets , Bracers , and Bangles, are a recurring type of armguards in the series, which also appear as accessories in some titles. They are often used by melee and magical-based jobs that cannot equip their counterpart, the gauntlets, like the Monk, the White Mage, and the Black Mage. Examples of recurring armlets in the series are the Power Armlet, Silver Armlet, and Mythril Armlet. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Armlets are a type of body armor that can be equipped by classes who cannot equip heavier armor which are lighter and do not reduce Evasion. List of armlets: *Copper Armlet *Silver Armlet *Ruby Armlet *Diamond Armlet *Thief's Armlet Final Fantasy II The Power Armlet and Bracers can be found. Final Fantasy III Bracers can be equipped by magic-based jobs and provide magical bonuses to the wearer. List of bracers: *Bronze Bracers *Mythril Bracers *Rune Bracers *Power Bracers *Diamond Bracers *Astral Bracers Final Fantasy IV Armlets and rings can be equipped by most characters, though the melee characters that can only equip a limited number of these. Edge and Yang can also equip some armlets exclusively. Also, in the GBA remake, some new armlets that can be obtained in the bonus dungeon, the Lunar Ruins, can grant some special abilities to the wearer. List of armlets: *Iron Armlet *Silver Armlet *Power Armlet *Rune Armlet *Diamond Armlet *Martial Armlet Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Silver Armlet *Rune Armlet *Power Armlet *Diamond Armlet Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Iron Armlet *Silver Armlet *Diamond Armlet *Power Armlet *Rune Armlet *Hyper Wrist *Martial Armlet (Dummied) Final Fantasy V Armlets are accessories and have a wide range of effects. List of armlets: *Silver Armlet *Power Armlet *Diamond Armlet Final Fantasy VII All armor appears as a sort of armlet or bangles, with or without Materia slots. In addition, some rings can be also equipped by the party as accessories, usually with effects related to elemental and status ailment resistance or induction. Also, the Power Wrist is the only armlet that is an accessory. Final Fantasy IX Armlets are a type of armor used by most party members, with the exclusion of Freya and Steiner, who wear gauntlets instead. Final Fantasy X Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron use bangles, armlets, or bracers as armor. Final Fantasy X-2 *Silver Bracer *Gold Bracer *Rune Bracer *Moon Bracer *Shining Bracer *Star Bracer *Defense Bracer *Recovery Bracer *Speed Bracer *Lure Bracer *Iron Bangle *Titanium Bangle *Mythril Bangle *Crystal Bangle *Regen Bangle *Haste Bangle *Power Wrist *Hyper Wrist *Tetra Band *Tetra Bracelet *Wizard Bracelet Final Fantasy XI A subcategory of the "hands" line of equipment. List of "hands": *Assassin's Armlets *Hecatomb Mittens *Sha'ir Gages *Wonder Mitts *Gigas Bracelets *Palmer's Bangles *Enkelado's Bracelets *Magus Bazubands *Pallas' Bracelets *Alkyoneus' Bracelets *Mahatma Cuffs *Summoner's Bracers *Valkyrie's Cuffs Final Fantasy XII Armlets are types of accessories that can be equipped by all characters except guests. List of armlets: *Bangle *Armguard *Amber Armlet *Argyle Armlet *Power Armlet *Diamond Armlet Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo can equip different types of armlets/bracelets. List of armlets: *Wayfarer's Bracelet - No support ability. *Argyle Armlet - Increases group's Mind by 10%. *Corsage Bracelet - Grants group immunity to Silence. *Protective Armlet - Gives Regen to the group. *Healing Armlet - Increases potency of healing magicks on group by 20%. *Rune Armlet - Increases duration of dance abilities by 25%. Final Fantasy Tactics Armlets appear as accessories, and can be equipped by every job. List of armlets: *Japa Mala *Jade Armlet *Nu Khai Armband *Guardian Bracelet *Diamond Bracelet Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Armlets appear as accessories, and can be equipped by any job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Armlets appear as accessories, and can be equipped by any job. Unlike the previous game, some accessories teach abilities as well. Bravely Default Armlets, bangles and bracers appear as accessories and can be equipped by any character. List of armlets/bangles/bracers: *Force Armlets *Magic Armlets *Bronze Bangle *Iron Bangle *Mythril Bangle *Adamant Bangle *Taunt Bangle *Power Bracers *Hyper Bracers Bravely Second: End Layer'' Both armlets and bracers appear as accessories and can be equipped by any character. List of armlets/bracers: *Force Armlets *Magic Armlets *Power Bracers *Hyper Bracers Category:Armlets Category:Armor types Category:Accessory types